The Ancestors of All Humanity
by Wolfic
Summary: Five tools of Armagedoon, sought to end the world. Five warriors of Psypers, sought to save the land. Six individuals live in a land that is not a land. Three couples shall be wedded, the future lies with them. Title may change at anytime.
1. The Room

**The Ancestors of All Humanity**

**By Wolfic**

The world was no longer what it seemed. Erion was no longer Erion, with its land now devoid of phozons. All the fairies were claimed by the flames of the Inferno King, and all the winged Valkyrie were slain by the wretched souls of the damned. The land was changing into that of something completely different. And the inhabitants of the land, the humans, were steadily growing in numbers.

And through all of the suffering and tears. All the joys and laughter that came with the shaping of the new world, there existed one single soul to witness it all. He saw these tales with his own eyes, as his hands formed countless words that danced across his many pages. Many years have passed since the Armageddon and this writer was already crippled by time. But his hands were still as nimble as the days he first picked up the pen.

In his small simple wooden lodgings, he sat at a wooden desk, with only the candle light for guidance. Several colored books were neatly placed on the shelves and the room was plain, save for a simple one man bed and the table and chair of which the writer now occupied. Dipping his feathered pen in the ink pot close to his hand, he wrote in the last words of his sentence and dotting the period, he laid his pen down.

Glancing at this newly written addition, the writer wore a mask of sadness. Gently taking the book in his hands, as if it were to burst into dust with the slightest force, he softly closed the book. The book had a white cover and its title written in gold letters, **The Ancestors of All Humanity**. Pushing his wooden chair back, he stood up and blew out the candlelight, cloaking the room in shadows. Standing up he gave the book one last sad look before turning away from the desk, and speaking a few words.

There was no one else in the house, and yet the writer felt the necessity to offer his thoughts to the silence, and the darkness that conquered it. His soft words, just above that of a whisper, drifted around the room, with only the writer to hear his own words. "If only, it were true." And with that all noise was stilled, all sounds were shattered, as silence drifted across the house, embracing the writer, silencing his tongue for the night, as the shadows embraced him.


	2. Prologue

Erion was a land that was no longer a land. Armageddon had stripped the land of all life and turned the once vibrant aspects of the land to ruin. Armageddon had arrived in the five forms of The Three Headed Beast of Darkova, Gallon, King of the Underworld, The Inferno King, Onyx, The Cauldron, and Levanthen, the Lord of Snakes. And yet, the land still lived, and the world was still intact. Erion was no more. The land was now a new land.

Five warriors had stood before the tools of Armageddon, and through the hardships of battle, Armageddon was averted and the world was saved. However the land is devoid of people, no fairies in their forests, and no valkyries in the skies. All that remain are the pookas, and five individuals, four of which are humans.

Prince Cornelius of Titania had fought Ingway, who had attained the form of the Beast of Darkova. At the end of the battle, both Cornelius and Ingway were at Death's door. But with the arrival of Princess Velvet, Cornelius was able to be brought to safety, while her twin brother Ingway refused to accept help, forced them to leave him behind.

Meanwhile, Oswald, the Shadow Knight entered battle with Gallon, and defeated the Lord of the Underworld. Vanishing another one of the bringers of Armageddon, while learning of his heritage. Meanwhile as Onyx attacked the home of the fairies, Mercedes had come across the body of Ingway and brought him to safety. However there was no time for a reunion as she then fought with Onyx, leading to her severe injuries and the death of the Inferno King.

Velvet entered battle with the Cauldron, the main cause of Armageddon, and swiftly destroyed its defenses. Shortly after she prepared to use the Cauldron to fix the land, but Cornelius cut in and stole the ring of Titrel from her hand, hoping to spare his beloved from the curse of the Cauldron as he issued the command that caused the Pooka curse to once again be cast upon his Pooka frame. With his words, the land was soon to be restored.

However, before the command was placed, the last of the disasters of Armageddon, Levanthen was felled by Odin's witch, Gwendolyn, whose weary body fell from the heavens, into the arms of Oswald. As the wounds of battle took their toll, the two ancestors of humanity, fell from consciousness, next to the saviors of the land.

Utilizing the psyphers that had brought them through many harsh battles, Cornelius was able to fuel the Cauldron, and save the land. Peace was brought to the land, but the land was not as it was before. There were no phozons left. And there were no more humans nor fairies nor dwarves. The Pookas remained in hiding, since that has always been their way of life. Shortly after Armageddon, Mercedes and Ingway were married and celebrated by themselves. Gwendolyn and Oswald were already long wedded, leaving the last two of the six to be betrothed. And shortly enough, Velvet and Cornelius were wed.

In the wide expanses of the land Velvet still managed to spread the message across to her sister and brother, telling them of her marriage to her beloved. As the message was received, the four set out to meet the newly wedded couple, and that is what leads us to today.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By Wolfic**

"So what is your sister like?" soft cheerful voice asked out.

"I told you already, you'll know when you meet her." A male voice responded to the question, his calm tone trying to stave off any further questions. However that proved to be futile.

These two speakers who were walking over the sands of Erion, or what use to be Erion, were quite the sight to see. One was a male human and the other was a female fairy, who carried a Psypher tightly in her hands. It was quite a rare sight to see a fairy and a human together, much less conversing. However the shock be even greater if anyone knew that these two were not only a couple, but were also wedded.

"Ingway, if you like your sister enough to visit her, then why can't you give me an idea of what she is like?" The female persisted.

"Mercedes, I thought we have already spoke of this. As much as I have affection for my dear sister, I am only visiting her because I wish to pay my respects to her." He said, "Even if she is married to someone I loathe." Ingway added under his breath as the two continued their journey.

"But, as I have said, she is my twin sister, so that she shouldn't be that far off from me in appearance." Ingway said in one last attempt to stop Mercedes's curiosity. However the thought of a female Ingway was a hard one to conjure up in ones head, so she decided to just wait until she met her.

These two were currently traversing the sandy desert of what used to be the glorious kingdom of Valentine. And with each step, Ingway could not help but wonder that if with each step was he perhaps stepping on the ashes of someone he once knew.

"Where are we going to meet your sister?" the fairy Queen Mercedes wondered aloud to her husband. She had only been here a few times, and that was only to fight the war.

"The Pooka Village, where my sister, and her husband live." Ingway responded straightforwardly. Then he spoke again quickly to cease his wife's worries.

"Don't worry, Mercedes, I know where it is." He said confidently as the two walked past more similar pieces of what use to be buildings. As the two neared their destination, the sight of a person entered their sight.

A young beautiful woman in a dress sat on a large slab of stone. Her long silver hair cascaded down her back. One may have at first have a difficult time identifying this woman, however Mercedes's memory jogged itself as she shouted out. "You!"

Turning her head, Gwendolyn addressed the angry Mercedes. Ingway turned to his wife in question.

"Is something the matter, Mercedes?"

"That's Odin's Witch! You stole my mother's precious ring. Give it back!" Mercedes shouted as she raised her crossbow threateningly.

"Hello, your highness. It's been a while." Gwendolyn greeted. "However, as I have said, this ring is important to me, and I will never hand it over." she said firmly as she placed her hand over the ring that shone brightly on her hand.

"Then I'll take it by force." Mercedes threatened as her finger lightly traced the figure of the trigger on her Psypher.

"I wouldn't do that, Mercedes." came a grim voice as the black armored form of Oswald appeared from behind the ruins, a simple double edged sword in his hand.

"Shadow Knight?" Mercedes said, taken aback by the sight of one she longed believed to be long dead.

"I did not come here for a fight, however, I shall not tolerate such behavior towards my wife." Oswald said as he lifted his sword, his eyes held a deadly glare.

Then Ingway stepped in front of his wife. "Enough Mercedes. We did not come here to spill blood."

"So," He began as he stared at the two figures that stood before him. "What brings the daughter of the Demon King, Odin to this dreary place?"

"I have come to meet with my sister, I mean no harm." Gwendolyn answered.

A look of amusement crossed his face. "I had no idea you had such well relations with Velvet." Then he gave a half bow as he said, "Pardon my manners, I believe this is our first time meeting. My name is Ingway. Prince of the fallen kingdom of Valentine, and twin brother of Velvet." Lifting his eyes from the sandy floor as he let the message sink in, he added one last line for emphasis.

"I believe that makes me your half-brother."


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**by Wolfic**

**A/N: To be completely truthful, this file has been on my hard drive for sometime. I never uploaded it because no matter how much I edited it, it just never felt right. However, I have now decided to upload it anyways, and will made edits however necessary due to the responses I receive. I look forward to any criticisms.**

There was a certain level of difficulty in determining who was far more shocked at that moment. While Gwendolyn certainly had the right, as she was now suddenly introduced to yet another hidden offspring of her father's, Mercedes too was greatly affected. Her husband, a man with shadowy origins of which she was gradually learning of, had suddenly revealed to be of relations to Odin's Witch, one of her accursed enemies.

"What did you say, Ingway!"

Apparently Mercedes was quicker to respond.

"I am Odin's only son." An air of indifference coated his words.

As Mercedes, with her curiosity unbound, proceeded to assail her husband with hundreds of questions, the soft voice of Velvet finally drifted in.

"Ingway? Gwendolyn?"

Appearing from behind a rock, Velvet regarded the strange gathering with question clear in her beautiful shimmering eyes. "What are you all doing here?"

"You!" Mercedes shouted as she pointed a finger. "You're Ingway's sister?"

"Mercedes, must you shout at everyone you meet?" There was a hint of tired annoyance in Ingway's strained tone.

"She was the thief that broke into my kingdom and stole the ring Titrel!"

"No, if I can recall from your earlier accusation, Gwendolyn did that."

"They both did."

Slowly, Ingway turned his head towards his sister, accusatory inquiry beheld in his gaze.

"Fairy Queen," Velvet bowed slightly, "What brings you to this place?"

"She is with me Velvet." Ingway quickly stood in front of his wife, "I forgot to mention I was married didn't I? This is my bride."

"Your bride?" Apparently shocked confusion was quite the common response on this day. "I always knew you had relations with the fairy kingdom, but to marry the fairy royalty?"

"Enough Velvet." Ingway cut in. "We are here to congratulate you about your wedding to the Prince of Titania, not about my relations."

"Very well then, Ingway." And though she turned to walk away, the intent was clear for the group to follow her.

"Fairy Queen," she spoke without turning around, "Now that we are in relation by marriage, I apologize for my thievery, but do understand it was necessary due to the present events that had transpired."

As Ingway and Mercedes followed Velvet, Oswald walked beside Gwendolyn at the end of the group.

"Did he say your sister was married to the prince of Titania?"

"Yes, Prince Cornelius of Titania." Gwendolyn answered, her face puzzled at Oswald's interest.

"Gallon told me just before he died that I am the son of Edgar, brother of Edmund the late king of Titania. So that would make Cornelius my cousin. What type of man is he?"

"I do not know. I only heard mention of him when my father contemplated marrying me off to him."

"I see…." Oswald weakly replied as the conversation drifted off into silence. As they entered into the Pooka village through a blue glowing portal they were suddenly greeted by the sight of a bustling city.

"Cornelius is off on an errand, he should be back shortly." Velvet explained softly over her shoulder as she directed them into her house. The house was actually quite large for something located in the Pooka village. Obviously the residents spared no expenses at ensuring the comfort of the village's married royalty.

Now that they were in a more suitable environment, the conversation was soon brought to life once more. Mercedes began to mercilessly interrogate Ingway while Velvet properly greeted Gwendolyn and was introduced to Oswald.

"Velvet, if I may ask, what type of person is your husband?" Oswald questioned.

"What type of person is Cornelius?" she repeated, clearly stunned by the sudden question from Oswald. "Well," she began, "he's–"

"–a horrible person. You don't want to meet him." Ingway cut in as he evaded his wife.

"Ingway!" Velvet exclaimed, "Why must you treat Cornelius with such disdain?"

"Well he is, isn't he? Courting you in the forests and then suddenly vanishing without a word, leaving you behind full of worry. If he truly cared for you would he not have informed you about his whereabouts?"

"You should understand his predicament far more intimately than anyone else. Were you not the one who placed him in that grievous situation?"

"Can you blame me, dear Velvet? How could I, as you brother allow some stranger to court you? Do I not have the right to disagree?"

"Well certainly you could have voiced your discontent. However placing a curse on him was a bit overdone, wouldn't you agree?

"You did what?" Mercedes now intruded upon the tiny argument.

Ingway did have a shadowy past indeed.

"Now Mercedes," Ingway tried to quell his wife's curiosity. "I'd rather not talk about that topic."

And amid the verbal conflicts, the wooden door opened gently, allowing a tiny form to enter the room unseen.

In his tiny furry paws was a basket full of foodstuffs, which he quietly set down.

"Velvet? I was unaware we were expecting guests."

Voices calmed mid sentence as they turned to regard the new presence.

"Cornelius." Velvet walked towards her husband. "I wasn't aware of it either. They showed up to congratulate our marriage."

Cornelius walked towards the four guests, all of which regarded this furry rabbit liked figure that was wedded to Velvet.

Ingway's expression was unreadable. He coolly rested his gaze on his brother-in-law, though it was hard to tell if it was begrudging acceptance or angry disgust that nestled in his eyes.

Mercedes however jabbed a stiff finger forwards that seemed to be quite the common action for her to take on this day of reunion.

"You're Velvet's husband?"

And Gwendolyn, while gently surprised, could not rival her husband's surprise.

Oswald gave a tentative step forward. Scrutinizing Cornelius, he turned his head so that his gaze was towards his wife. His scarlet eyes clearly beheld a troubled confusion.

"My cousin is a rabbit?"


End file.
